


(No) Escribirlo (Así)

by Levia VI (LeviaLuna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Drug Addiction, F/M, Writing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaLuna/pseuds/Levia%20VI
Summary: "No quiero escribir sobre mi.Él era un hombre bueno y sensible. Sufriría si yo ventilara nuestros asuntos en internet o donde fuera. Incluso en una página de papel..."





	(No) Escribirlo (Así)

No quiero escribir sobre mi.

Él era un hombre bueno y sensible. Sufriría si yo ventilara nuestros asuntos en internet o donde fuera. Incluso en una página de papel.

Yo tuve tanta suerte con él.

Solo era una drogadicta, una borracha que se encontró en su camino. Él me levantó cómo pudo, no tenía un caballo blanco pero pagaba mi taxi.

Me regaló libros cuando los pedí.

Trabajó para mí.

Lloró cada una de mis decaídas.

Pero también estuvo feliz de que me hundiera. No le costaba mucho encorvarse y volver a levantarme, entre caricias y palabras dulces.

Yo era su muñeca, su manso animal apaleado.

No podía imaginarme sin una sonrisa que sangraba y ojos pesados de tanto llorar.

Cuando comencé a sanar, no lo entendió, no le gustó.

No pudo amarme cuando me paré sola, caminé por mí misma, descubrí amigos y fui útil en mi comunidad.

Yo ya no le alcanzaba.

Comenzó a detestarme.

Y me engañó.

Me engañó de la peor manera, noble y dulce como era. Tomó de la mano a otra chica igualmente rota que yo cuando nos conocimos.

La cargó, la llevó en taxi. Le regaló historias y poesías.

Volvió a verme una sola vez. Me dijo sobre ella.

Pero no debo escribir sobre él, lo ofendería.

Quiero hacerlo, sin embargo.

Ahora que puedo.

Lo haré.

Lo estoy haciendo.

Así.

Y más...


End file.
